


Acheron in White

by KProject



Category: SkiFree
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We race through a wasteland, a frozen hell<br/>For life is an Acheron painted white<br/>This place knows no ruth, no pity as well<br/>It's a tunnel ending after the light</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acheron in White

**Author's Note:**

> We race through a wasteland, a frozen hell  
> For life is an Acheron painted white  
> This place knows no ruth, no pity as well  
> It's a tunnel ending after the light

We race through a wasteland, a frozen hell  
For life is an Acheron painted white  
This place knows no ruth, no pity as well  
It's a tunnel ending after the light

There is no peace in this fool's escapade  
The damned souls you pass will pay you no heed  
Through a maze of foes one cannot evade  
The only way through, a rush of blind speed

And the cruel fanged jaws that stalk us all,  
That slaver and let loose howls of rage  
They're unerring, relentless, do not stall  
And this world of ours seems only his cage

It ends in a snap of bone and sinew  
Ever anon, the cycle continues


End file.
